Digiworld war!
by Lone-wolf13
Summary: The tamers team up with the digidestineds and prepare for an ultimate battle in a lifetime!


Kenta: Last time on digimon, Alot of things was going on. First Takato and Growlmon fought against Greymon while Rika and Ryo goes after Devimon. But things didn't go as planned. Kyrubimon was controlled and Greymon was very tough. Meanwhile, Henry got Yamaki and became separated trying to protect the rest of the tamers. So back when Growlmon vrs. Greymon, just before Greymon was about to crush Takato's partner, somebody said "Greymon! Stop!". I just hope its hope. **************************************************************************** ***** Takato looked around to see who said that (of course it wasn't him). And to Takato's surprise, it was three familiar teenaged boys. The one that said "Greymon! Stop!" has over-grown brown hair, green and white school uniform and looks a little older than 17.The other on his left side was a boy that is the same age, same uniform but a handsome blonde haircut. Now the one on his right side was younger than those two and wears an awesome fire-design jacket, khaki shorts, and red hair with alot bigger goggles than Takato's on his head. Takato stared with his mouth dropped. Greymon landed on the ground facing directly at the visitors. Takato stared not noticing anything until his digimon said "Takatomon...!" Takato turned to see Guilmon who's right beside him. "Whose that?" Guilmon asked. "I-I have no idea what's going on..." Takato answered with not a right reply. "T-that's the digidestineds! But how-?" Guilmon's tamer was very confused. "Flamedramon! Attack!" the youngest replied as a digimon jumped from behind him. It's a dragon type with the same fire-design (on his partner's jacket) on his armor. "Right Davis!" Flamedramon answered in a deep adult voice. It began running to the dinosaur digimon and jumped up in the air. "Fire rocket!" Out from his hand, a fire figure shot out like a rocket and hits Greymon's chest. "ARG!" Greymon moaned as a black gear shot out from his chest. "Yep. It's a black gear alright" the blonde hair boy said. Greymon fell to the ground de-digivolving to Agumon. "Yahoo! You're hot Flamedramon!" Davis shouted when Flamedramon turned back to Veemon. "Oh you shouldn't have..." "Agumon! Are you alright?" the brown haired boy said. "I'm alright Tai!" Agumon said getting up. "Hey Matt! Here I am!" yelled a reptile digimon whose wearing a wolf fur. "There you are Gabumon! What took you so long?" Matt asked turning to his digimon friend. "You know I'm slow. Hey! Whose that kid over there?" Gabumon replied. "I dunno. Let's go and meet him. Maybe he'll help us " Davis said running to Takato. "Hey!" **************************************************************************** ********** Cyberdramon was instead of attacking, was defending the tamers (think about DBZ fight. I'll use that alot.). Ryo used an armor card (if never heard, I made up) to protect his digimon partner from any special attack from Kyrubimon. "Kyrubimon..." Rika said worried. "Don't worry." Ryo said behind him. "We'll get'er back, somehow." "Tempest wing!" Pinkish color energy flashed and hits Kyrubimon. "Ugh!" The fox digimon cried with pain. "Huh? What happened?" Ryo turned to where it came from. Across the battlefield was an eagle-like digimon with a strange armor on its head. "Halse...Mon?" Rika looked up too with a staring look. "Run!" Yelled a girl voice. Rika looked down to see what it was. "Yolei?" she stared at the running gal whose telling Rika and Ryo to move. "Dragon wheel!" Kyrubimon was open to attack Rika and Ryo. "Hand of Fate!" an Angemon's punch knocked out the fox-digimon. "Let's go Stingmon!" a familiar voice yelled picking up the two tamers. "Ken.?" Rika asked. A boy with very blue hair looked down at Rika and Ryo from behind Stingmon's back. "H-how did you know my n-name?" Ken asked from behind Stingmon.  
  
"Let's do it Rapidmon!" Henry pointed. A group of champions and ultimate digimon was attacking the city. A whole lot of more came from the sky. "But Henry, there's to many!" Rapidmon called out behind him. "Then I guess we have to take this our selves!" Henry replied. "Who says you gonna do this yourself?" came a voice from the sky. "Beelzebumon!?" The two said together. "That's right," the demon lord said. "Here kid, take Mako and Ai for me." The twins jumped off of Beelzebumon's back. Henry nodded as Ai ran to hug Henry. "I'll take them into shelter! Rapidmon, do your best and trust anything what Beelzebumon says. Okay?" Rapidmon nodded with no reply and Henry began running into the building.  
  
"Prepare for the D-paste!" Yamaki yelled as every Monster makers and every Hypnos work. "D-paste? What a name!" Kazu said. "Yes D-paste. It's a new system that's like glue. It only sticks digimon until we know what to do with them. It's white rather than the D-reaper that's red" Shibumi explained to the tamers as they understood. "Hey guys!" Henry greeted the others as Mako and Ai followed him. "Who're they?" Kenta asked. Henry looked down at Impmon's tamers. " Um. He's Mako and she's Ai" Henry pointed. Yamaki walked to Henry. "Did you say that the rest went to the digital world without the Tele-communicator?" Henry nodded. " Hmmm. I guess you should take this" He took out the Tele-communicator he was talking about and gave it to Henry. " Now go into the Digital world and stop them at all cost!" When he yelled, it startled the tamers and they began to stand straight up like a soldier saying " YES SIR!" "But what about the digimon that's in the city?" Kazu asked. "Our D-paste is beginning so I supposed you, it's alright." Henry ran to the window opening it. "Rapidmon! You and Beelzebumon come here quick!" Rapidmon heard, and flew to his tamers as Beelzebumon just finished a Kyuukimon. " What is it Henry?" Rapidmon asked. "No time to explain. Come in quick!" With a questioned look, Rapidmon turned back into Terriermon and Beelzebumon turned back into Impmon. "Began firing D-paste. 5.4.3.2.1." Up in the top of the building, a cannon began powering up and white glue (like D-reaper's Chaos) blasted out (Luckily, they closed the window). I covered the whole town and then turned invisible. The wild digimon looked like it was stunned to move. "Wow." the tamers were shocked to see. Yamaki turned to the tamers. "I guess you better get going." Henry nodded and the group began to leave.  
  
" Hi! My name is Davis Minamoto. Are you a digidestined too?" Davis asked in front of the speechless Takato. "I know you're Davis. I'm Takato Matsuda and no, I'm not a digidestined. I'm a tamer." Takato answered. "What's a tamer? Whoa! Is that a digimon?" Davis stared at Guilmon with a surprise. "Hey Davis! What's his name?" Veemon and the others shouted. Veemon ran over to Guilmon taking his hand. "Hi! I'm Veemon! What's your name?" He asked. "Guilmon!" The red rookie smiled. Takato stared at the three digidestineds. " You're Tai.and you're Matt.!" Tai wildered his eyes. "How did you know my name?" Tai asked. "Beca-" Takato was interrupted by a yell. "Oh no! Someone needs help! Digivolve Gabumon!" Matt commanded. "Right!" Gabumon digivolve to.Garurumon!  
  
Annoying digimon announcer: Whoa! Looks like someone needs help! Find out next time on digimon, digital monsters' Digiworld war! 


End file.
